Theatre
by Seth Figment
Summary: Xev drags Stanley up onto the stage with her. Unfortunately for Stan this forces him to join the musical. [Pairing: Kai/Stanley H. Tweedle](Episode related S2E18 - Brigadoom. It's the one with the space theatre.)


A/N: This is Episode related S2E18 - Brigadoom. It's the episode with the random space theatre. You know the one. The story of Kai: the space musical

* * *

Walking up to the pair the Master of Ceremonies extends a hand looking down at them. "Kai was young, he loved and was loved. Come join us, play Kai's living lover."

Incredulous Stan stares up at the extended hand, sputtering. "What?! This is crazy! It's stupid, we got to go. We're gonna die soon, unless we leave."

Ignoring Stan's worries Xev simply grins. "Oh, come on, Stan. It will be fun." Grabbing his arm Xev starts to drag him with her up onto the stage.

Opening his mouth Stan is just about to voice his complaints but when his foot hits the stage they all suddenly disappear. As if his mind got wiped blank and filed with mist.

Blinking in confusion, it feel like he's supposed to remember something. There was something he was supposed to do. Right?

Hearing the Master of Ceremonies' voice echo in his head Stan frowns looking around, spotting Kai he suddenly feel like he remember.

Reaching out a hand toward Kai, Stan watches as he comes closer.

Stopping barely a step away, Kai takes hold of Stan's hand with one of his own, bringing it up to his chest.

" _I have come here to tell you, That I have to go away  
Destiny is calling me, So I cannot stay  
I may not return, But I have to know What the future holds, So I must go  
I've come here to tell you, That I must leave today"_

Smiling softly Stan raises his free hand to cup Kai's chin.

" _You are young, So awfully young, You just don't understand  
You're better off staying put, Then going out there  
Close your eyes, Stay here with me  
You can't save our world from its destiny  
So stay here Kai, Don't be foolish now, There's no point in caring."_

Pulling Stan closer, Kai moves his other hand up his back to the back of his head. Tangling his fingers in Stan's hair, he rests their foreheads together.

" _If you could understand, Things aren't what they were  
I wish you'd see things like me, There is reason to care  
If I could make you see, That our world is gone  
There may never be... another dawn  
If only you could understand, There's a point in caring"_

Closing his eyes Stan can't shake the nagging feeling that something is wrong. Stroking a thumb over Kai's cheek, he follows the line of the star map that he know by heart. I do?Frowning he opens his eyes, watching his thumb trace the markings like a thousand times before... right?

Eyes fluttering close, Stan leans into Kai, trying to ignore the hand softly carding through his hair. Taking a deep breath he's just about to ask what's going on, but his mouth won't shape the right words.

" _If only you could understand, We're better off being numb"_

Feeling the hand in his hair tighten, Stan swallows before continuing,

" _If only you could understand, There's no point in caring"_

Leaning in closer he feels warm breath ghost over his mouth. Licking his lips, he lets his hand slowly trace around Kai's jaw to the back of his neck, before he softly starts again.

" _I wish you won't be foolish, Choose t-"_

But before he can finish there's a soft press of lips against his. Breath hitching, Stan opens his mouth to say something but the hand in his hair twists, making his head tilt and the lips once more press against his, moving insistently.

Unexpectedly Kai's hand that's been holding his lets go, only to move down and around to his back, pressing them tighter together. As Stan gasps at the feel of their hips slotting together, Kai takes the opportunity to lick across his lips into his mouth.

Hand flexing in Kai's shirt Stan slowly kisses back when suddenly Kai's hand twists in his hair, pulling his head back.

Panting Stan opens his eyes trying to meet Kai's, only to fail. Swallows heavily he closes his eyes once more as he feels Kai start to trail kisses across his jaw.

Trailing the kisses down Stan's neck Kai softly mumbles,

" _If only you could understand"_

Kisses trailing back up, Kai softly bites Stan's lower lip before gently sucking on it. Flexing his hand, Stan hold on tightly to Kai's shirt.

When Kai finally moves back, Stan opens his eyes only to meet Kai's sombre looking ones.

" _But there no more I can do"_

Leaning back in Kai gives Stan a soft kiss before backing away.

" _So I say farewell to you"_

Letting his grip go slack, Stan's arm falls down to his side as he watches Kai walk away.

Then as the lights dim reality comes flashing back like a tidal wave.

For a moment Stan simply stands there frozen before grimacing, face scrunching up. "What just happened?! What crazy mind control, theatre, thing just happened?! I would never!"

Smiling the Master of Ceremonies walks up to him. "Ah, but you're not him, you're Stanley."

* * *

So, what y'all think?

(Got two more fic WIPs for this pairing. Sadly it's probably gonna take me years to write and finish them.)


End file.
